This invention relates to an air filter and, more particularly, to an air filter for the ventilation of the interior of motor vehicles. The air filter includes a housing provided with an untreated-air inlet and a clean-air outlet, and a filter insert consisting of a filter medium folded in an accordion-type manner. The filter insert is provided with a surrounding sealing element for sealing-off the clean-air area.
A known air filter for motor vehicles is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,293. The air filter comprises a holding device and a removable cover part. A filter element is situated between the holding device and the cover part. The holding device is provided with plug-type connections. The cover part is inserted into the plug-type connections. At the same time, the filter insert is clamped between the two parts via sealing surfaces which are arranged on the holding device and the cover part. The plug-in connection is an elastically deformable element which allows for a mechanical force locking connection between the holding device and tile cover part.
Furthermore, a filter device is known from German Patent document DE-GM 87 09 100 in which a filter insert is provided with tabs on its circumference. These tabs are clamped into a connecting point located between the filter cover and the filter base. The tabs are provided with suitable sealing devices so that a sealing effect is achieved between the housing base and the housing cover at the same time.
It is a disadvantage of the above-mentioned known air filters that they were developed and constructed for a specific installation purpose and, therefore, the respective air filter can only be used in a special housing.